One Of The Guys TRADUCCION
by Mafer Pattz-Cullen
Summary: Bella Swan siempre ha estado secretamente enamorada de su mejor amigo, Edward Masen. ¿Él nunca dejara de verla como "una de los chicos" de la pandilla? Ganó el primer lugar en the Epic T-Rated Contest. Todos humanos.


**Summary: **Bella Swan nunca a tenido un montón de amigas cuando era pequeña y ella era la clase de chica que los chicos clasificaban como "marimacha". Siempre ha estado secretamente enamorado de su mejor amigo, Edward Masen, ¿pero alguna vez dejara de verla como una de los chicos de la pandilla? TODOS HUMANOS.

**Nota del autor:** Esta es mi primer intento de one-shot así que en verdad estaba muy nerviosa por subirla. Esta es una idea que vino a mi cabeza después de hablar con mis amigos sobre nuestra pasada relaciones (aunque honestamente no se porque. La historias que ellos me contaron no tienen nada que ver con esta) y ¡espero que a todos les guste como mis historias!

**Nota de la traductora:** Bueno, aquí les traigo este one-shot de twilightluver001, espero les guste como a mi me encanto. Este one-shot gano el primer lugar llamado "_Epic T-Rated Contest_" organizado por Bronzehairedgirl620 and Daddy's Little Cannibal (que en paz descanse, se recomienda mucho sus ficcs), y bueno… ¡Espero que lo disfruten! ;)

**Disclaimer:** Todos lo personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de twilightluver001, yo solo me adjudico a la traducción, obviamente con el permiso de la autora.

*****Una de los chicos*****

"¡Whoo! ¡Buen tiro, Caníbal!"

Choque la mano en alto de uno de mis mejores amigos, Emmett McCarty, cuando consiguió un tiro de tres puntos después de pasar a otro de mis mejores amigos, Jasper Whitlock. Emmett recibió el apodo de 'Caníbal' después de haber limpiado la nevera de Jasper en el quinto grado y se comió su muffin de chocolate; Jasper nunca ha sido capaz de superar eso. Antes de que lo malinterpreten, Emmett no come carne humana ni nada, pero Jasper dijo que lo miraba con tanta hambre que se estaba considerando el cuello de Jasper después de terminar sus brownies.

"¡Aww! No seas amargado, Jazz," Emmett dijo burlonamente, con sus labios contrayéndose en una mueca. "No puedo evitar ser el mejor."

Jasper gruñó y le saco la lengua mientras todos reíamos de su infantil intercambio. Emmett y Jasper siempre estaban peleando. Lo único que impedía que rompieran sus cuellos eran sus novias- Rosalie Hale y Alice Brandon- quienes resultaban ser mis mejores amigas.

"Chicos, chicos, tranquilos. Es solo un juego." Una musical y aterciopelada voz resonó detrás de mí.

Mi corazón saltaba siempre que _el_ hablaba. Su nombre era Edward Masen y el era quien yo consideraba mi mejor amigo número uno. Me di la vuelta para mirarlo y lo encontré sonriendo y poniendo los ojos en Emmett y Jasper, que ahora iban a una segunda ronda.

Edward Masen se mudo aquí hace dos años desde Chicago en mi segundo año. Recuerdo como todas las chicas de nuestro grado se le lanzaban como moscas y como los deportistas lo odiaban por ser el centro de atención. Yo no culpo a las chicas, para ser honestos. Edward era el hombre mas guapo que había visto en mi vida, me atrevo a decir, el es el tipo de cada chica.

Oh, ¿y mencione que estoy enamorada de el?

No solo porque era hermoso. Yo no era superficial. Pero me enamore de el al ver lo dulce y amable que era con todos y como le hacia frente a Mike Newton y al resto de los deportistas cuando fue selecto estudiante en la escuela intermedia. Pero no importa de todos modos. Mi enamoramiento, quiero decir. El nunca me va a ver como material de novia. Después de todos, a sus ojos, yo era uno de sus amigos. Una de los _chicos._

Al principio, estaba profundamente preocupada por ello. Quiero decir, sabia que no era Jessica Alba o Natalie Portman, pero desafortunadamente no era _eso_ que estaban buscando. Pero el hecho de que siempre me juntaba con Jasper, Emmett y los otros chicos del barrio, mientras tanto yo crecía con mi etiqueta de marimacho, aunque todavía usaba vestidos y faldas de vez en cuando. No era mi culpa. En verdad. Había intentado hacer un par de amigas, así no seria la extraña muchacha de la escuela, pero nunca me llevaba realmente bien con ellas. Yo era ese tipo de chica que hacia una mueca de dolor al escuchar "cambio de imagen" y "salón", y la mayoría de las chicas se sentían ofendidas. Después de mi quinto intento de aliarme una amiga, en cierto modo, deje de intentarlo. No tenia nada de malo el ser mejor amiga de los chicos. Ellos eran lo más sencillos del mundo, y ellos no eran chismosos. En otras palabras, menos dramatismo involucrado. Y de verdad, de verdad odiaba el drama. Cualquier tipo de drama.

A pesar de que Emmett y Jasper fueran buenos compañeros, siempre había cosas que me frenaban ante ellos. Claro. Ellos me hacían reír y ellos me hacían sonreír, pero ellos no me entendían. No completamente, de todos modos. Yo los quería tanto y con mucho cariño, no me malinterpreten, pero ellos eran el tipo hermano mayor y no el tipo de amigo _corazón a corazón._

Pero Edward era diferente. Era como si pudiera leer mi mente o algo. Él sabia _exactamente _que era lo que pensaba todo el tiempo y siempre era a la primera persona a la que recurría en caso de que estuviera en un problema. Crecimos juntos después de que pasara su primer verano aquí en Forks, trabajando como camareros en el restaurante local. Pero cuando la escuela empezó, rara vez pasábamos tiempo a solas. Cuando estábamos fuera, nunca apenas éramos los dos. Siempre era con toda la pandilla, que consistía en ocho chicos de nuestro barrio.

"¡Tira, Swan!" Gritaba Eleazar Gregory cuando Demetri Ayden tiro la pelota en mi dirección. Los chicos y yo pasábamos la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo libre jugando en el lago. Ninguno de nosotros estaba en el equipo del curso, por supuesto, preferíamos morir en lugar de estar en el mismo equipo que Mike Newton y sus mocosos y egoístas amigos – pero éramos muy buenos.

"¡Vamos, Swan-y! ¡Tu puedes!"

El balón entro tras golpear la tableta posterior. Luego, volviéndome a Felix Humphrey con una mirada fulminante, mostrando mi dedo medio en su dirección.

"Llámame Swan-y una vez mas, _Fe-Fe,_" Sonreí con suficiencia, usando el apodo que su mama le dio cuando tenia cinco años, "Y lo vas a conseguir."

Felix rodo los ojos. El era el único de nuestro grupo quien tenia tendencia meterse conmigo cuando estaba aburrido.

"Buen tiro, Bella," Edward me sonrió mientras se abría camino hacia el centro de la cancha.

"Gracias, Edward," Murmure, mi corazón latiendo aceleradamente.

El juego continuo y Emmett grito de alegría cuando el, junto con Edward, Alec, Benjamín y Liam, ganaron el partido por dos. Demetri y Felix maldijeron bajo su aliento y exigieron una revancha. Si había algo que odiaban los dos, era perder. Incluso en un pequeño partido amistoso y sin importancia como este.

Esta vez, me reuní con Emmett, Jasper – gracias a Dios estaban en el mismo equipo, por lo que no tendría que escuchar mas peleas - Alec y Liam. Yo ya estaba sin aliento por el juego anterior y el hecho de que estaba más caliente a cada segundo no ayudo a mi condición del todo. A medio camino a través del juego, tropecé con los zapatos de Benjamín y acabe cayendo de bruces.

Ninguno de los chicos se había dado cuenta de mi caída, considerando que estaban muy absortos en el juego. Incluso Benjamín, quien iba a meter el balón en el aro.

Ninguno de los chicos, excepto Edward.

Se agacho delante de mí y extendió una mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Bella?" pregunto, la preocupación nadando en sus ojos esmeraldas.

"Creo que - ¡OUCH!" Hice una mueca, cuando trate levantarme del suelo. Genial. No solo mi tobillo estaba torcido, sino que también mis codos estaban raspados. "¿Sabes que? Regresa al juego. Yo solo voy a quedarme aquí y no mover ni un musculo hasta que pare el sangrado."

El rio entre dientes. "Sigo pensando que deberías moverte para que no te atropellen. Vamos; pon tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y te ayudare."

¿Poner mis brazos alrededor de su cuello? Dios. Eso era lo que yo había soñado constantemente desde el primer día. Me ruborice, levante mis brazo izquierdo – muy despacio y con torpeza, debo agregar – y lo puse en su cuello justo como el me había dicho.

Luego el me llevaba en su espalda. No esperaba que hiciera tal cosa.

"Edward," dije, mi respiración entrecortada por el contacto. "No tienes que hacer esto."

"Esta bien. No eres tan pesada, de todos modos." A continuación, llamo a los chicos desde donde estábamos parados, grito,"¡Chicos! Voy a llevar a Bella a su casa, ¿vale? ¡Nos vemos mañana!"

Los otros chicos estiraron sus cuellos y ampliaron sus ojos al verme en la espalda de Edward.

"¡Whoa, Bells! ¿Estas bien? ¿Que paso?" Emmett pregunto, desconcertado.

"Me caí. Pero estoy bien. Lesiones menores," les asegure.

Jasper frunció el ceño. "Deberíamos-"

"¡No!" le dije. "Continúen con el juego. Mañana me cuentan quien gano, ¿vale? "

"Umm… ¡esta bien!" Felix respondió casi demasiado rápido. Así es. Solo había una cosa que le importaba- y no era yo. Era el juego. Idiota. A veces me preguntaba porque me molestaba en hablar con el.

"¿Lista para irnos?" Edward pregunto en voz baja.

"Si," respondí con voz ronca. Me aclare la garganta, embarazoso.

Mi casa no era precisamente cerca de la cancha de baloncesto. De hecho, por lo general me tomaba quince minutos si me iba a pie. Ninguno de los dos dijimos nada al principio, así que el ambiente era un poco torpe. Edward también era tímido, así que me imagine que si no quería que el silencio se alargara más, tenía que ser yo la que rompiera el hielo.

"Hey, ¿Edward?"

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Por que nunca te he visto con una novia?"

Cristo. De todas las cosas que habría podido decir en el mundo, ¿por que tenia que preguntar _eso_? Hablar sobre algo embarazoso. Pero la cuestión había sido un misterio para mí- y para las otras chicas del instituto Forks – así que realmente no podía lamentar lo que estaba preguntando. Además, un amigo puede preguntar eso, ¿cierto?

El se rio suavemente y se encogió de hombros. "No lo se. Supongo que nunca he visto a nadie con la que quiera estar aun."

Hmm. Aunque de que no me estaba proclamando su a amor por mi o cualquier cosa, estaba satisfecha con su respuesta. Podría a ver sido peor; podría estar secretamente enamorado de una de las putas de la escuela como Lauren Mallory. Estaba agradecida de que no fuera el caso.

"¿Por que? ¿Demasiado bueno para las chicas del pueblo?" bromee.

Suspiro y se encogió de hombres juguetonamente. "Tal vez."

Le di un puñetazo en el hombre burlonamente.

"Entonces," el comenzó casualmente. "¿Que es eso sobre tu yendo al bailar de graduación con Mike Newton?"

Rodé los ojos. "Tyler Crowley lo reto a hacerlo. Lo rechace, por supuesto, y le dije que prefería lanzarme desde un acantilado que pasar una noche con el."

Edward soltó una carcajada. Tuve una sensación de cosquilleo, como electricidad que corría por mis venas, cuando accidentalmente roce la palma de mi mano sobre la piel expuesta de su torneado brazo. Realmente esculpido.

"Apuesto que Mike te _amo_ después de eso," dijo, todavía riendo. "Los chicos como el realmente no les importan las chicas con la que están saliendo. Solo como una presa."

"Gracias por la nota," murmure. "¿Sabias que el le pregunto a Rosalie cuando ella se mudo en séptimo grado?"

_Todo_ chico de nuestra escuela estaba obsesionado con Rosalie Hale cuando ella se mudo. Se veía madura para su edad y ella era perfecta con su pelo rubio ondulado, cristalinos ojos azueles y pálida, piel lechosa. Ella era como la versión femenina de Edward.

"¿Si?" inquirió Edward.

"Bueno, ella le golpeo en la nariz cuando uso una frase para enamorarla. Y creo que ella dijo algo como _'Me avergüenzo de compartir el mismo color de pelo contigo'_ o algo así. Mike de verdad se molesto y discutió con ella. Emmett, haciendo de su caballero de armadura brillante, lo derribo al suelo y le hizo pedir disculpas. ¿Sabias que fue así como Emmett y Rosalie se juntaron?"

Jesús. Como quisiera solo poder parar de hablar. Edward debía de pensar que era una completa cotilla. Una molestia, en este caso.

"Hmm…" murmuro. "Interesante."

Y el silencio otra vez. Dios. _El_ incomodo silencio. Me pregunte si el podía sentir mi corazón golpeando en mi pecho. Me preguntaba si sabia lo nerviosa que estaba, estar sola y tan cerca de el por primera desde que había empezado ese trabajo en _Joe's Garage_.

"¿Bella?" llamo suavemente, rompiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Me aclare la garganta. "¿Si?"

El dudo por un momento antes de hablar. Los segundos parecían haberse convertido en horas mientras esperaba.

"¿Por que nunca te he visto con un novio?"

_Genial._El había lanzado la pregunta devuelta hacia a mi. Me hubiera gustado haber visto su cara para ver si estaba bromeando, pero su voz sonaba cien por ciento seria.

Pensé mi respuesta antes de responder.

"Bueno," dije, con vergüenza antes de volver a empezar. "No es como si nadie me gustara de _esa _manera. No soy el tipo de chica de un chico."

Tan triste como sonaba, lo que había dicho no era más que la verdad. Lo chicos iban tras las rubias burbujeantes como Lauren o Tanya, o simplemente alguien del equipo de porristas. No tenia forma de competir con eso.

Edward no dijo nada, así que tome ese silencio como uno satisfecho. Me quede un poco sorprendida por su siguiente pregunta ya que había pensado que iba a dejar el tema.

"¿Tu _quieres _un novio?" pregunto en voz baja.

Reí. "Realmente, eso no es tan importante. A diferencia de ti, yo no tengo una fila de pretendientes a mi puerta. Además," Apreté mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Era un gesto amistoso, nada más. "¿Por que querría un novio si tengo a mi mejor amigo?"

La última parte, por supuesto, era en tono de burla. Edward rio entre dientes y murmuro "Ya veo" entonces supe que la parte vergonzosa había terminado.

Hablamos sobre temas fáciles el resto del camino a casa – como la escuela, su jefe, Joe, los padres, planes para la universidad, planes para después de la universidad – me conto que quería ser bombero, ¿pueden creerlo? De todos modos, había pasado un tiempo desde que habíamos estado juntos – solo los dos – y realmente tenia que decir y que extrañaba su compañía. Y como siempre, me hizo reír con sus imitaciones del director Greene – quien, te lo juro, era el-hombre-de-cincuenta-años-de-edad-mas-odioso, vivo y me conto como Emmett y Jasper enviaron a la profesora de español una carta esta mañana y le hicieron creer que era del conductor del autobús, Loony Randy. Juro, que esos dos muchachos eran tan malos como Fred y George de _Harry Potter _cuando se trataba de sus bromas hacia la gente.

Me llevo cuando llegamos a casa; el me conocía lo suficiente para saber que yo tenia una llave de repuesto bajo la alfombra. Mis padres no estaban en casa. Charlie estaría toda la tarde en la estación y Renee había abierto una casa para su clase de jardín de infantes.

"¿Debería tener un Neosporin para el codo y Bengay el tobillo?" pregunto después de que con mucho cuidado me sentó en el borde la cama

"Gracias. Umm… están en el gabinete. En el baño."

El regreso más rápido de lo que esperaba. Mientras aplicaba la crema en mi codo raspado, me olvide de todo menos el dolor. No podía apartar los ojos de el. Estudie la impecabilidad se sus pómulos y su mandíbula, sus pestañas rizadas, la forma en que se movían sus labios cuando los apretaba… Luego me di cuenta con una punzada de agonía que no había manera de que el y yo pudiéramos estar juntos. _Juntos_, juntos. El había dicho que ninguna de las chicas del pueblo había llamado su atención, ¿cierto? Yo era una de esas chicas.

En lugar de sentir lastima por mi misma, me quede mirando su rostro con una pequeña sonrisa. Quizás nunca me vería como la chica de sus sueños, pero sinceramente, _podría _vivir con eso. Tenia la suerte de tenerlo como mi mejor amigo.

"Ahí," dijo, colocando el ultimo parche sobre mi codo. "Ya estas bien para irte. Bueno, no literalmente, ya que no estas en condición de ir a ningún lado esta noche," sonrió. "Pero tu entiendes."

Me quede en el lugar en donde me había tocado, esperando a que los latidos de mi corazón desaceleraran. Entonces levante mi cabeza para sonreírle.

"Gracias, Doctor."

Luego simplemente nos quedamos mirando por un par de minutos - ¿o podrían a ver sido segundos?- hasta que se aclaro la garganta y dijo, "Bueno, es mejor que me vaya. Mi mama y yo tenemos que recoger a mi papa en el aeropuerto a las siete."

"Esta bien," dije rápidamente. "Err… Gracias por traerme a casa, Edward. Realmente lo aprecio."

El sonrió con mi sonrisa torcida favorita y extendió su puño. "Para eso son los amigos, ¿no?"

"Mejores amigos," aclare. E increíblemente, su sonrisa se amplio mas.

Mis padres llegaron a casa alrededor de la nueve en punto y fue cuando obtuve mi cena ya que el frigorífico se encontraba vacio. Renee fue directo a la cama luego de comprobar y asegurarse de que no iba a pasar el resto de mi vida en una silla de ruedas; Charlie se quedo arriba viendo una partido de futbol que estaban dando en la televisión. Aparentemente, era el más importante de la temporada. Me tome un doloroso y largo baño, y acababa de peinar mi cabello cuando escuche celular sonar.

"¿Hola?"

Una voz desde el otro lado rio entre dientes. "¿Acabas de ducharte?"

Era Edward.

Rodé mis ojos, agarre el teléfono con la barbilla y el hombro mientras corría el cepillo por mi pelo.

"¿Como sabes eso?"

El rio otra vez. "no hay que ser genio para suponerlos. Son las- ¿once en punto?"

La gente normal se baña para entonces."

"Para tu información, si. Acabo de salir de la ducha."

"Lo sabia," dijo triunfalmente. "Lindo cabello, por otro lado, parecía incluso mejor antes de pasarle un cepillo. Tú sabes, pegándose en toda dirección. Con estilo." Se echo a reír.

Me quede congelada y deje caer el cepillo.

"¿Como en todo el mundo podrías saber eso?"

"Mira por tu ventana, Bella," dijo suavemente, sus voz apenas mas fuerte que un susurro.

Y lo hice. Camine hacia la ventana y lo encontré junto al árbol roble del patio. Empujé la ventana abierta y contuve la respiración cuando se acerco cada vez más.

"Hola," dijo sonriendo cuando me alcanzo.

"Hola," respondí, un poco sin aliento.

Estaba agradecida de que mi habitación se encontraba en el primer piso para poder al menos estar al mismo nivel. Si embargo, dado que Edward era mas alto que yo, todavía tenía que levantar mi cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba a un pie de distancia y tenía las manos metidas generosamente en los bolsillos de los pantalones vaqueros que llevaba puesto. Parecía un poco nervioso, aunque no podía imaginar el por qué.

"¿Que haces aquí? Pensé que estarías recogiendo a tu papa en el aeropuerto."

"Si," murmuro. "Acabamos de regresar. Bella, escucha. He estado pensando un monto en el coche y hay algo que necesito decirte."

Dio otro paso hacia delante.

"Cuando me preguntantes porque nunca me habías visto con una novia, mentí y te dije que no había visto a la persona con la quería estar. Pero, pero si la he visto." Sus ojos estaban ardiendo en los míos. "He visto a la chica con la que quiero estar. Pero creo que he sido demasiado cobarde para hacer algo al respecto ya que no estaba seguro de si sentiría lo mismo por mí. Yo no quería poner en peligro nuestra amistad al confesar mis sentimientos por ella. Pero ahora sólo tenemos un par de meses en la escuela antes de que los dos nos vayamos a la universidad y mientras yo estaba sentado en el coche, haciendo caso omiso de mis padres, ya que conversaban sobre el viaje de negocios de mi padre, decidí que iría a decirle a la chica que tenía sentimientos por ella, así no tendría que vivir a través de la pena de preguntarme lo que podría haber sido cuando estuviéramos lejos."

Mi corazón tartamudeó y yo seguía aguantando la respiración. Esto era más de lo que podía tener. Esto era todo lo que había soñado. No, era _mejor _de lo que había soñado.

"Ahora que estoy aquí," El entrelazo nuestros dedos y se llevo mi mano a su boca "Estoy desesperado por saber si ella alguna vez me vería mas que un amigo."

"Si," susurre, una risa jubilosa escapo de mi boca. "Ella siempre espero que ellos podría ser mas que amigos. Pero ella, también fue demasiado cobarde para decirle al chico como se sentía, porque no creía que pudiera estar interesado."

Edward apretó su frente contra la mía y cerró los ojos. "¿Enserio?" su aliento golpeo mi cara.

"Si," dije, sonriendo.

Luego puso la otra mano en mi mejilla, se inclino hacia adelante hasta que nuestras narices se juntaron. Vacilante, me beso.

Era mi primer beso, aunque tuviera dieciocho años, y estuviera en mi último año del instituto. Y fue más mágico y maravilloso de lo que había imaginado. La emoción y la alegría que corría a través de mí eran indescriptibles. No pensé que en mi cuerpo hubiera espacio suficiente para contener tanto placer.

"Por cierto," se rió entre dientes cuando nos alejamos,"¿Podemos por favor dejar de hablar en tercera persona?" me eche a reír. "Claro. De hecho, no me importa si no hablamos de todos modos."

Lleve mi boca hacia la mí y lo bese con entusiasmo más que antes. Aunque era nueva en esto, sentía como si fue la cosa más natural del mundo. _Lo podría hacer toda la noche_, pensé dichosamente.

Obviamente, eso fue antes de que Charlie llamara a mi puerta, se asomo, y me encontró hacienda con mi "supuesto" mejor amigo, que lo había dejado de ser Edward después del incidente del beso. Se quedó sin aliento, apretó los puños y gritó mi nombre a todo pulmón.

"¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTAS HACIENDO A ESTAS HORAS?"

Edward se puso rígido y me sonrió a modo de disculpa antes de susurrarme, "Te veo mañana en la escuela." Luego salió fuera de vista, dejándome solo con mi padre, que parecía que iba a hiperventilar.

El rostro de Charlie se torno rojo. Luego purpura. Luego verde. Y finalmente a rojo otra vez. Dios, esto sonaría cruel, pero la verdad quise reírme en ese momento.

"¿Isabella?" Charlie parecía más tranquilo aunque sus puños seguían temblando. Esto seria malo. Charlie sólo me llamaba por mi nombre completo cuando estaba realmente enojado. "Señorita, usted tiene que dar algunas explicaciones. Voy a despertar a tu madre y no te iras a la cama hasta que conteste todas las preguntas que tengamos en mente. ¿Me entiende?"

Suspire, me encogí de hombros, y creo que mi indiferencia sólo hizo Charlie se enojara todavía más. Pataleo hasta su dormitorio después de soltar una 'Humph' en voz alta y le oí golpear en algunos de los marcos de fotos camino a mi madre.

Sabía que la conversación con mis padres iba a ser terrible y, posiblemente, la última de toda las noche. Aunque Charlie no era un gran hablador, tenía talento interrogando a la gente. Supongo que era algo que había aprendido en todos sus años trabajando como oficial. Pero en ese momento, la verdad no me importaba. Debido a que estaba más ocupada soñando despierta - o creo que en este caso, soñaría con la noche alrededor de Edward y el tipo de vida que tuvimos juntos ahora que había admitido nuestros sentimientos el uno al otro. Ya nunca seria "uno mas de los chicos " de nuestra pandilla. Edward me había estado viendo desde hace mucho tiempo.

¿Quien dijo que los mejores amigos no siempre podrían ser novio y novia? La idea ponía una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

**¿R&R? la autora se lo merece ;)**


End file.
